Internal combustion engines require an air intake or induction system for capturing, cleaning and directing air into the combustion chambers of the engine. Typically, such air induction systems have an air inlet tube attached to the front structure of a vehicle, for example, the front inner fender or behind the headlamps. The inlet tube has an open end for taking in outside air and an opposite end that is connected to an air filter box containing an air filter. The air filter box cleans the intake air by passing it through the filter. In addition, the air filter box provides broadband attenuation of the noise generated by the pressure differential across the inlet valve during the air induction event. The filtered air is then drawn through the air induction outlet tube, through the intake manifold, and into the engine. The clean air is mixed with fuel and the mixture is combusted in the combustion chambers of the engine.
One problem confronting air induction system designers is the noise created by the engine during the air induction event. The noise signature is defined, in part, by the creation of acoustic standing waves that resonate within the air induction system. Prior art induction system designs have tried to address this problem by changing the dimensions of the ducted system as well as including reactive silencers, porous ducts, tuning holes, expansion chambers, etc., within the air induction system. Another problem confronting prior art air induction systems is the collection of water, snow, heat, and debris into the system. Conventional air induction systems addressed this problem by locating the inlet in an environmentally low-risk area of the vehicle. However, while these prior art air inlet tube designs have addressed some of the issues described above, problems still exist.
Therefore, there is a need for an new and improved air induction system having components that address both the collection of water/snow/heat/debris and the noise problems prevalent in prior art systems. The new and improved air induction system will allow the components to be packaged in environments where prior art components couldn't be packaged.